bad dreams
by Emmasbeanies
Summary: This was the prompt: Pregnant and hormonal Emma dreams about losing Killian like she lost Graham, and he comforts her.


_**open up your broken heart**_

_**fallen saints and fallen stars**_

_**they don't mean nothing**_

Her bag landed with a thud as she tossed it onto the couch. She slid off her boots and made her way over to the kitchen to get a drink (god, what she wouldn't give for a whiskey right now). It had been a long day: taking care of last minute efforts to get things ready for the baby…taking care of Henry's arrangements(because what teenage boy will want to live in the same house a newborn…at least for a little while), and finishing up the nursery, along with doctor's appointments and a million other things.

By the end of it, she was completely exhausted. She'd forgotten how much energy being pregnant sucks out of you. But she was lucky this time around, because she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by people who loved her and would help take care of her and the little one. She had her family. She had **him**.

If someone had told her after meeting Killian Jones that one day he would be her _husband _and they would be _in love_ and she would be having his _child_, she probably would have punched them in the face.

She laughs at the thought of herself then-so guarded, so untrusting, so _angry. _Her life had changed forever when Henry came back for her, and it had changed all over again when Killian did, too. It wasn't until they met each other, did they begin to believe that they would have a second chance at love. But their love was truer than any that either had ever experienced. It was born out of friendship, forged together throughout their many adventures across the realms.

The old Emma would have never accepted this, but she knew now that without all of the heartbreak of their pasts, they may not have found each other. And there was no way in hell she would ever give him up now. For the first time in her life, she was just _happy. _No fake memories, no lying to herself. It was the truth. And she felt more free than she ever had. That's what true love does- it frees you. Frees you from your fears, your past, yourself. Killian had done that for her. He had always come back for her. And now, here she was, years later, with a little life growing inside of her - the perfect union of the two of them. Their child would be the product of true love; strong, brave, selfless, and powerful. Like their love.

Two arms curl around her from behind, one hand rubbing over her swollen belly. The other hand pushing the hair back from her neck, where his kiss meets her skin, warm and soft.

She sighs with contentment as she sinks back into him, taking a moment to just enjoy the embrace.

He whispers into the crook of her neck, his scruff tickling. "Are you tired, love? I know it's been a long day for you…"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed a little earlier tonight."

"Very well," he said, planting another kiss to her neck. "I'll come and join you shortly…I just want to make sure everything out here is finished first."

Always a gentleman.

She nodded and turned around, planting a kiss to his forehead before making her way back into their bedroom.

Almost the instant her head hit the pillow, she was out.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she could distinctly feel his absence in the bed next to her. She looked over at the time, allowing them to focus.

3:45am.

The room is dark, fuzzy, and disorienting. She suddenly feels a terrible pang in her stomach. Something isn't right here.

Where is he?

The next thing she knows, she stumbling down the hallway towards the kitchen, where she last saw him. The only light on is the one hanging above the sink.

She turns the corner, and there he is, sitting up on the counter top.

"Killian? What are you still doing out here?! It's the middle of the night!"

He laughed. "Sorry, love. Just got caught up with all this work. Do you need anything?"

"Water."

He hops down from the counter and pours a glass for her. She takes a sip, but doesn't feel any different.

"All better?" he asks.

"Yeah."

She smiles at him. He sees it - the kind of Emma smile where she's still got something on her mind.

"What?" he asks.

_Don't be ridiculous, Emma. Everything is fine. What were you so worried about? He's not going anywhere._

She closes the space between them, and smiles, pressing her lips to his. It takes him by surprise, but he melts into it anyway, his hand weaving up through her hair as the other pulls her closer.

After a moment, he pulls away, a look of shock on his face.

"Killian? Are you okay?"

His blue eyes are sparkling, his love for her shining through. He looks at her like she's the moon and stars.

"I remember."

"Remember what? What are you talking about?" she asks, trying desperately to piece together his actions and what's coming out of this mouth.

He smiles, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Thank you, Emma."

_Why did this sound like a goodbye?_

_Why did this all feel so familiar?_

He leans in to kiss her again, but as she meets him halfway…

He screams in pain, falling against her. The weight of him is too much for her, and he hits the counter on his way down.

"Killian!" she screams, falling on her knees next to him.

"No! Killian! Come back to me!"

She screams his name maybe a thousand times, shaking his chest, waiting for his eyes to open, but they never do.

Her ear presses against his chest to listen for a heartbeat, but she hears nothing. His name echoes throughout their house as she screams for help.

Something was thundering nearby. It was either the sound of footsteps approaching, or her heart beating out of her own chest. She was too disoriented to discern which it was.

The sound grew louder and louder until-

Her eyes flew open, the morning light almost blinding. She checked the time.

8:15am.

Killian's footsteps thundered down the hall and into the bedroom.

She looked over to see his dark figure coming towards her, and couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Emma!"

She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close.

"Shh, love," he soothed. "Everything's okay, I'm here. It was just a bad dream."

"I thought I'd lost you forever," she said softly, inhaling his scent and taking in every ounce of his being.

"I've not gone anywhere, Emma. And I don't plan to."

He planted kiss after kiss across her face and forehead, until she'd caught her breath.

"Please don't ever leave me Killian," she whispered. And looking down at her belly, she continued, "Please don't ever leave _us._"

He just smiled at her. "Swan, have I ever left you alone?"

She rested her palm against his cheek. His eyes closed as he planted a final kiss in it. When he looked back at her, she knew. He was here, he was alive.

He was hers.


End file.
